The adventures of Lisa, the pikachu girl!
by Serena-Chan loves Ash-kun
Summary: This story is about a slightly mean Pikachu girl who has a special power, no other pokemon knows it, really all she knows is its a special psychic type move. What does she use it for? Punishing selfish humans. Join Lisa on this adventure!


So here is the first part :D

It started like the usual Monday morning. Lisa, a cute, but really selfish Pikachu, had just woken up. If one would look at her closely , she looked pretty for an average Pikachu, shiny yellow fur, deep black eyes, a fluffy tail, cute toes and pink pawpads under her feet. That isn't all. Lisa is special. Somehow, she's able to use strange psychic attack that no Pokemon can do. Sure, she has their usual strength and all, but this power is something none has ever seen before. That's why other pokemon despises her, telling her that she's a witch, having ability like magic. Lisa ignores that, though. Rubbing her shiny eyes, Lisa yawned sleepily before getting out of her bed.

She passed by the mirror in her room, admiring her reflection for a while, "…Nice" she mumbled to herself. Her eyes caught the sight of the clock behind her which is reflected into the mirror, telling her that, "I'm late!" she exclaimed quirkily, "…there's no morning without my morning walk…". Lisa quickly turned to her clothes rack, humming to herself, "…So, what should I wear today?" she pulled a lovely red bow and swiftly slipped it to her right ear, setting it firmly as she does so. Back into the mirror, Lisa brushed her yellow furs down to frame her cute face perfect "Perfect!" she said to her own reflection and giggled. Her pair of dainty feet made a small clicking sound to the wooden floor as she walked out of the house for her morning walk. Having no particular area of interest made Lisa wandered aimlessly on the forest path. Taking time to think and relaxed. Her thought fell on how cruel some humans are to pokemon, and she scrunched her face at the thought. "I wish I could teach all humans a lesson.. pokemon have feelings too"she mumbled as she absentmindedly kicked a pebble over the uneven forest path.

Hearing a cry for help Lisa looks up and is surprised to see a Emolga who was being beaten to death by more then 8 humans. The Pikachu girl growled at the sight. The emolga was already bleeding as it screamed in agony for help. Lisa rushed to his aid. Upon approaching the Trainers, they chuckle darkly "Look, a weak little Pikachu ?! Here to rescue your little pitiful friend there aren't you ? Sadly we will crush you like ants, and you must know, we love to crush them slowly !" With that, the Trainers turn towards Lisa, ready to attack. But she didnt move away, a smug smile crept on her lips. "Oh, I'm scared…" Lisa said in a sarcastic voice. She lifts one fluffy yellow paw, and the Trainers started to glow. A moment later, they are gone, replaced by eight tiny tiny ants on the ground. Slightly surprised, the little Pikachu cocked her head, "That works on human, too?" she poked his lips, "That's new". The Emolga stared at her with a smile. Lisa giggled happily, "Hihi! Did you see that ? ". The puzzled Emolga gave a controlled nod, too weak to answer his question before pointing to the ground. two ant tried to crawl over Lisas foot and attack it, but because of it's minuscule size, it only felt like a poke. The other ants didn't do anything to help, and instead tried to flee.

Lisa just smirked down at the stupid ants and their pathetic attempts. The Pikachu girl wanted some fun, so with a disgusted look she acted like she saw normal ants and said, "cowards." And crushed them. "Now how does it feel to be crushed, huh?" Lisa said. Now let's get you to a pokemon center." She and the elmoga carefully walked past all the pokemon trainers. But, they just happened to run into a pokemon freak. "G-go! Patrat!" He shouted. Lisa shoved the elmoga behind her and raised a single paw. After that, the mouse turned into a plush. "Wow! That's so cool!" He shouted. "Time for back up plan B! Go spinning top of love! " He shouted as he launched a pathetic spinning top torwards Lisa. It was slow, and wonky, she wondered however it was going to touch her. She easily dodged, but the poor elmoga couldn't. The slow top seemed to be getting faster and faster until it almost touched elmoga. But instead, it stopped spinning. "What? These things aren't supposed to stop spinning!" He shouted. "Step aside, pip sqeak." A man said, along side him a shiny gardevoir.


End file.
